Mele Kalikimaka Ku'uipo
by ilse23
Summary: A Christmas story for Steve and Catherine.


**A/N: A Christmas story for Steve and Catherine. Hope you like it. Please Review.**

**Mele Kalikimaka.  
**

**I don't own any of the characters or the show.**

* * *

It was Catherine's first Christmas after leaving the Navy. After Billy's death she joined Five-0. She was glad to work together with them. They were her Ohana. She wondered what to do for Christmas. Usually she wasn't here with Steve during Christmas.

Catherine and Steve went for a jog together on the morning of Christmas Eve. They had just gotten back home.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Catherine asked Steve.

"I've got something planned already."

"You have? Without asking me about it?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Alright, so what are we doing tonight?"

"That's a surprise."

"Come on Steve, give me just a little hint," Catherine begged as she stepped closer to him.

"You're just gonna have to wait. But I'm sure you'll love it."

"You're sure?" Catherine teased him.

"Yes I'm sure. I know you and I know what you like."

"Yeah you do know what I like, especially in bed," Catherine said in a teasing tone as she kissed him.

They were so good for each other. Steve loved her with all his heart, he just never told her in words how he exactly felt about her. He was sure Catherine felt the same way about him. They just never told each other. But Steve was planning on changing that tonight. He tried to go over the scenario he had planned for tonight but Catherine's kisses were making it hard. Before he knew it they were walking up the stairs. Steve picked her up as they reached the upstairs floor and Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around him. Steve walked them over to the bed and he let them fall onto the bed.

It always surprised him how easily they could turn each other on. Steve kissed her neck and smirked against her neck as he heard her moans.

"I think I'm vibrating," Catherine spoke in her sexy voice. Steve looked up to her and smiled before returning to her neck.

Catherine moaned as Steve pressed against her in just the right way. Steve was moving too slowly for Catherine's liking so she decided to help him a little. She took off his clothes and her own as well. Their naked bodies just felt so good together. Steve moved his head down her chest. He wasn't kissing the spots Catherine wanted so she shifted her body. Steve understood what she was trying to do and he kissed her breasts.

Catherine reached out her hand to look for him. She found him and grabbed him tightly. Steve didn't expect the sudden action and groaned against her breasts. Catherine loved the effect her hand was causing Steve. Steve needed to do something quickly otherwise he would come all over her hand. Steve moved his hand in between her legs. Catherine jolted with pleasure as he touched her spot.

"Two can play that game. You're not the only one who gets to tease," Steve spoke in a teasing tone.

"Oh god Steve," Catherine moaned.

Steve loved to have this effect on her.

"Steve, please. I need you."

Steve gave her one more touch he knew would drive her crazy. Steve and Catherine moaned in unison when Steve pushed into her. Catherine came already just as soon as Steve started to move. Steve rotated his hips until Catherine came down from her high. When he noticed she was back to earth he started moving in and out again. It felt so good to both of them. They fitted perfectly together. They were both in heaven. Catherine turned them around and moved her hips in her special way that drove Steve crazy. They were both so close. Steve couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his hips up and down as hard and fast as he could.

They both came together and Catherine collapsed down on Steve.

"Wow, that was so good," Catherine uttered as she rolled off Steve.

"Yeah it was. I loved it when you do that," Steve spoke as she rolled on his side.

"I know you do," Catherine replied as she faced him.

"I love you Cath," Steve spoke with a passionate voice as he looked deep into her eyes. This was the first time he said it to her.

Catherine hadn't expected it but she loved him just as much. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you too Steve, with all my heart."

Steve kissed her again. He would've made love to her again but he needed to get started on dinner. He got into the shower while Catherine stayed in bed just a little longer. She had never been happier then right now. She loved Steve so much. She was glad that she was here on the island now all of the time. She liked the Navy but she missed Steve when she was away. When she heard him get out of the shower she got out of bed to go shower too.

"What are you making?" Catherine asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"It's a surprise. Can you do me a favor and stay out of the kitchen today?"

"You really wanna surprise me, don't you?"

"Yes I would, so would you please stay out of the kitchen."

"What if I want something to drink or eat?"

"I'll bring it to you," Steve replied with a smile.

"Alright. I was planning on going outside anyway."

"Great." Steve gave her a kiss and went back to cooking.

Catherine sat outside on the chair near the beach. She looked out over the ocean and though about how much her life had changed since last year. Last year she was still in the Navy, she wasn't living with Steve. She only saw Steve when she was here. She loved her life right now. She was with the man that she loved and she had a nice job. She was glad that Steve had asked her to join Five-0. They were her ohana. They only bad thing that happened since she had left the Navy was Billy's dead. She was glad that Steve was there for her after Billy's dead.

She stared out at the ocean for hours. This place always made her calm and relaxed. She hadn't noticed how long she had been sitting out there until Steve came by with lunch.

"Lunch is served," Steve spoke as he put the tray on the table between the two chairs and he sat down on the other chair.

"How's dinner coming along?"

"Good. Don't worry about a thing. I've got it handled."

Catherine wondered what the surprise of all this was. She loved being surprised by Steve but she was dying to know what the surprise was. After lunch Steve went back inside to continue with dinner. A little later Kono called Catherine.

"Hey Kono," Catherine spoke as she answered her phone.

"Hey Cath, I was just wondering if you wanna go surfing. If you're not too busy."

"Sure, sounds like fun. Steve's cooking dinner and he doesn't want my help. It's a surprise. I'll meet you at the beach in 10 minutes."

"Great see you then," Kono replied and hung up the phone.

Catherine walked back into the house.

"I'm going surfing with Kono. I'll be back in time for dinner," Catherine called.

"That's fine. Have fun," Steve called back from the kitchen.

Catherine went to get her swim wear and her surfboard and left for the beach.

"Hey Kono," Catherine greeted her.

"Hey Cath, so Steve is cooking a surprise dinner."

"Yes he is, he won't tell me what he has planned for tonight."

"I'm sure it'll be something nice."

"I hope so. This is the first Christmas Eve since I'm out of the Navy. I just want it to be special."

"I'm sure Steve knows that and that he will make it really special for you two."

"Shall we go surfing?"

Catherine and Kono grabbed their boards and got into the ocean.

…

Steve was busy with cooking dinner when Danny called.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" Steve answered his phone.

"Everything set for tonight?"

"Yes, I'm cooking dinner now. Cath's out surfing with Kono."

"That's good. She's got any idea what you're doing tonight?"

"Nope I don't think so. I told her it's gonna be a surprise."

"I'm sure she's gonna be surprised. Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes I am Danny. I've never been surer about something in my entire life. I love her with all my heart and I know she loves me."

"Alright that's good then. Hope everything goes well tonight."

"So do I Danny."

"Merry Christmas Steve."

"Merry Christmas Danny," Steve spoke and he hung up.

….

Catherine came home just before 6pm.

"Hey Steve," Catherine called as she walked into the house.

Hey Cath," Steve replied as he walked out of the kitchen. "How was surfing?"

"Fine. I'm just gonna go shower and change."

"There's a nice dress for you on the bed."

"You picked out a dress for me?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Yes I did. I picked out something beautiful for you to wear tonight."

"That's sweet of you. But I'm capable to pick out my own wardrobe."

"I know. I just wanted you to wear this on this special night. Just humor me and put it on okay."

"Alright." Catherine gave him a kiss and went upstairs.

When she was in the shower Steve got changed. When Catherine was done with the shower she looked at the dress Steve had put out for her. It was really a beautiful dress. She put the dress on. It was a black evening gown with spaghetti straps and it was low cut on the front. It looked really good on her. It showed off her curves perfectly.

She walked down the stairs and saw Steve standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo.

"You look really beautiful," Steve told her as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Shall we go to dinner?"

Steve put his arm out for Catherine and Catherine took his arms. Steve led her to the dinner table. It was beautiful. There were candles on the table and some red roses. There was also soft Christmas music playing in the background.

"It looks very nice Steve."

Steve sat her down on the chair and went to the kitchen to get their plates. He made stuffed chicken with mashed potatoes and Brussels sprouts.

"It looks delicious Steve."

"I hope it tastes delicious."

They enjoyed their food. It was really delicious. When they were finished Steve went into the kitchen to get dessert. He made tiramisu.

"This was really good Steve," Catherine told him when they were finished.

"I'm glad you like it but there's more."

"More food? I don't think I can take another bite," Catherine sighed.

"No, not food. A present." Steve picked up the present that was on the dresser on put in on the table in front of Catherine. "Go ahead open it."

Catherine eagerly opened the present. Inside the box was a smaller box. It looked like a jewelry box. She maybe had an idea what it was but she wasn't sure.

"Go ahead, open it."

Catherine opened the box and was amazed by what she found inside. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She watched as Steve came close to her and sat on one knee. Then it hit her what he was doing.

"Catherine, you make my life so much better. I love spending time with you. There's no one else I'd rather spend time with. I never wanna live without you. So I wanna ask you Catherine Rollins, will you be my wife?"

Catherine was still blown away by this all that it took her a few seconds to come back to earth.

"Yes Steve, I'd love to marry you," Catherine spoke with a smile.

Steve smiled as he put the ring on her finger and he kissed her.

"I had no idea you were planning this."

"Did I surprise you?"

"Yes you did, in a good way. A very good way."

"I'm glad."

Catherine stood up and hugged him as she kissed him. Steve noticed by the way she was kissing him what she wanted. Steve quickly blew out the candles and turned down the lights and he carried her upstairs, bridal style.

"I love you so much," Steve told her as he put her down on the bed.

Catherine could read the emotions all over his face.

"I love you too Steve, more than you know. You really make me happy."

Steve smiled at her and kissed her. Their love making felt different this time, it was way more passionate as the previous times. They made love for hours until they were both too tired. Exhausted but happy they lay in each other's arms.

"Mele Kalikimaka Ku'uipo," Steve told her.

"Mele Kalikimaka."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

6 months later it was Steve and Cath's wedding date. Catherine was now 5 months pregnant with their first baby. They were getting married on the beach behind Steve's house.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Danny told Steve.

"Me neither. And I still can't believe I'm gonna be a father in a couple of months."

"Relax Steve, you're gonna be fine. You're great with Grace, you're gonna be a great father."

"Thanks Danny. But to tell you the truth I'm really scared."

"I was too when Rachel was pregnant with Grace. But you're gonna be fine. And you can always ask me for help."

"Thanks."

"Now let's get your married."

Steve and Danny walked out to the beach. The governor was going to marry them. The music started playing and Grace came out first, she was the flower girl. Kono came out after that. She was the maid of honor. She was wearing a beautiful light green knee length strapless dress. The music changed and everyone stood up. Steve watched with excitement to see Catherine walking down the aisle. Steve's heart skipped a beat when he saw Catherine at the other end of the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful long white strapless dress with light green sash in the middle. Her father walked her down the aisle. Catherine looked at Steve the whole time as she walked down the aisle. He looked so handsome is his suit. Catherine's dad gave her a kiss on her cheek as they reached Steve.

"Take good care of her," Catherine's dad spoke as he shook Steve's hand.

"I will sir, don't worry. I love your daughter with all my heart." Catherine's dad sat down. "You look very beautiful," Steve spoke to Catherine as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you so do you."

The governor started the ceremony. It was a beautiful ceremony. Everyone could see the love on Steve and Catherine's faces. They belonged together. The wedding was really beautiful. Catherine cried a couple of times.

"Damn pregnancy hormones," she spoke to herself.

Steve and Catherine's wedding day was just perfect. They shared their first dance as husband and wife. Everything was just perfect. It was just past 2am when all the guests had left. Catherine and Steve sat in the chairs on the beach.

"I can't believe we're actually married," Catherine told him.

"Me neither. But I'm really happy right now."

"Me too."

"And I'm gonna be even happier when our little baby is born," Steve said as he rubbed her stomach and he felt the baby move.

He smiled as Catherine kissed him. Steve picked her up, bridal style, and walked inside with her. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom and carefully put her down on their bed.

"Just wait right here, I'm just gonna go change into something more comfortable," Catherine told him. "Could you help me with my dress?" Steve unzipped her dress and couldn't resist kissing her neck. "In a minute Steve."

Catherine stepped out of her wedding dress and went to the bathroom. In the meantime Steve took his suit off and got into bed. A little later Catherine came out of the bedroom and saw Steve lying in just his boxers on the bed. Steve almost dropped dead when he saw her. She looked amazing. The sexy nightgown showed off her pregnant belly perfectly. Catherine noticed that Steve was getting more excited and she smiled. Slowly and sexy she walked over to the bed. Steve sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her baby bump in his hands and kissed it.

"You look so beautiful."

Catherine bent down and kissed him. Steve let himself fall backwards on the bed and he took Catherine with him. He shifted so they were in the middle of the bed. He noticed that Catherine wasn't wasting any time. He liked this side of her pregnancy. Within no time Steve was out of his boxers and her hands were on him. Not being able to take it any longer Catherine took her night gown off and let herself fall down on Steve. It felt even better now they were married. Steve let her have control this time. He enjoyed seeing her move up and down on him. It didn't take long for Catherine to reach her peak. Steve held her as she collapsed down on him and he turned them around. He started moving again. When he reached his peak Catherine had had 3 more.

"It feels even better now that we're married," Catherine told him when Steve fell down next to her.

"Yeah it does. I really like this side of you," Steve told her with a smirk.

"I can't help it, it's the pregnancy."

"I don't mind."

Steve dove underneath the sheets and Catherine wondered what he was doing until she felt his head in between her legs. This man knew precisely how to pleasure her. It always felt so good to her when they made love. They made love many more times. Catherine lost count of how many times she had come. Exhausted but very content they fell asleep in each other's arms.

….

4 months later…

Steve was in the office when his phone rang. He saw it was Catherine.

"Hey Cath," Steve answered.

"Steve, you've gotta come home now," Catherine said panicked.

"What's wrong Cath?" Steve asked worried.

"My water just broke."

For a moment Steve was quiet. "I'll be right there."

Steve walked out of his office.

"Something wrong Steve?" Danny asked when he saw the look on Steve's face.

"Cath's water broke. I've gotta go."

"Good luck," Danny, Kono and Chin replied.

Within record time Steve was home.

"Catherine," he called when he walked into the house.

"I'm in the backyard," Catherine yelled.

Steve quickly ran to the backyard.

"It's gonna be okay honey, I'm here. Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

As Steve helped her up Catherine got a contraction. She screamed and grabbed her stomach.

"You okay?"

"Yeah it was just a contraction."

Steve helped her out to his car and grabbed her back. As fast as he could he drove to the hospital.

"Just breathe, baby, breathe."

"Just drive," Catherine screamed at him as another contraction hit her.

She was admitted to OB.

"You're doing great baby," Steve told her as he rubbed her back.

10 hours later Catherine was finally 10 centimeters dilated.

"Alright Catherine, next contraction I want you to push okay," the doctor told her.

Steve held her hand as Catherine started pushing.

"God, it hurts so much," Catherine screamed.

"You're doing great baby. I'm so proud of you. You're doing great."

"Just shut up, this is all your fault," Catherine screamed at him.

"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere. You can to this honey. You're the strongest and bravest person I know."

After 4 more pushes Catherine screamed with pain as the baby came out. The baby immediately started crying. Catherine fell back onto the bed exhausted.

"You did great honey. I love you so much," Steve told her as he gave her a kiss on her head.

"Congratulations, it's a little boy," the doctor told her.

"You hear that Cath, we've got a little boy."

Steve and Catherine looked at their son as the doctor held him up.

"Is he okay doctor?" Catherine asked.

"He seems fine but I'm just gonna clean him up and check him over. You wanna do the honors dad." The doctor handed Steve the scissors and Steve cut the umbilical cord.

"We have a son," Steve spoke as he looked at Catherine. "I'm so proud of you. You did amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Steve gave her a kiss. A little later the doctor walked up to them with their son.

"Here you go mommy." She placed the little baby in Catherine's arms. "He's perfectly healthy."

"Thank you doctor."

"Do you have a name for the little guy?"

"Yes, John Billy McGarrett," Catherine told the doctor.

"Great, I'll go fill in his paperwork. Congratulations."

"Thank you doctor." The doctor left the room.

"Look at him Steve, he's so cute."

"Yes he is, we make pretty cute babies."

"Yes we do."

"I love you Cath."

"I love you Steve."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss and sat down next to her on the bed and looked at his newborn son lying peacefully in his wife's arms. This was really the most beautiful moment of his life.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Mele Kalikimaka **


End file.
